Stories from the Childhood of Yuuki
by NJ7009
Summary: A collection of tales from Yuuki's childhood. From his birth, to meeting Shigure, to going to school for the first time; even him joining the Code:Breakers. This is the Stories from the Childhood of Yuuki. Rated T just in case.
1. Birth

The birth of Yuuki Tenpouin was much awaited by Eden. Finally, a child who may possess a unique ability that is so strong, that it could change the fate of Japan. Evil could become so close to vanishing that evil could might as well be extinct.

The boy's father was the famed power user, Denkou. Known for being the best electricity power user to ever exist. He had lived during the time Hideyoshi had ruled Japan and recently, Eden had found his corpse and taken the necessities they need to make the child. Their further-into-the-future-than-modern technology made all this possible.

His mother was another power user by the name of Cho. Her power was earth. She died only recently at the age of two hundred and forty three which is ancient even in power user terms. The reason for this could be that she rarely used her power, despite how powerful it was and her Code:End naturally came later than most.

Both of these power users were extremely strong and they were never beaten until the day of their Code:End. They were the perfect parents for the child they were placing so much hope in. The child that would later have the nickname, 'The Forbidden Fruit of Eden'

Then the child was born.

Yuuki Tenpouin was born on the 28th March 1997 at precisely thirteen hours, thirty four minutes and seventeen seconds. He had been born through a woman who had leant her womb to Eden just for his birth. A small child with a few sprouts of red hair coming out of its head and a thin body, pale skin, wonderous red eyes and a bar code stamped onto his chest. To the unknowing eye, he would look like a child filled with a potential for greatness. However, to the knowing eye, he seemed like that and more. He was the pride of Eden.

A researcher placed a tube in the child's mouth and looked at the computer screen. Then, a picture of a star appeared. The sign that the child's ability was unique as the program had never registered a child with his ability. This made him seem more brilliant in the eyes of Eden. It has been a while since a new ability has appeared in the world of power users.

Another researcher removed the tube from the child's mouth and picked him up, dressed him, then placed him into a crib that had awaited Yuuki's birth since it's creation. It was a very formal crib, made from wood, with many carvings in the smooth surface. The researcher turned to leave the child when she heard a loud screech and then a bang. Jumping, she span around to see the child creating red coloured sound waves that sounded like screeching which damaged a large part of the ceiling. It was a wonder none of the debris landed in him.

_'So he's a sound user. That's a new one.'_ She thought.

Smiling, the researcher picked up the child and moved him away from the broken ceiling. A sound user would be interesting to have around.


	2. Monster

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Really made me happy. **

One year old Yuuki stared blankly at the piece of paper before him, confusion glinting in his eyes. Yuuki, so far, had been exactly what Eden had hoped for. An intelligent yet powerful power user. Though he was having some trouble controlling his ability, he was doing rather well considering that nobody could really help him. With each ability there is a different way to control it. However, nobody before Yuuki had possessed the ability of sound. So, he was alone on that one.

Already, Yuuki was able to speak fluent Japanese and English as well as knowing a little Spanish. Considering his tender age, that really was brilliant. However, despite being fluent in two languages, he didn't know much. He knew how to walk and was potty trained but that was about it. If he got put into a quiz with a normal human he wouldn't win.

Today, however, Eden really wanted to test his knowledge by teaching him a subject that most people learn at around the age of six...

"Maths!" His tutor, a bubbly red-head with curly hair, freckles and a cheery expression otherwise known as Miss Anderson, squealed as she pointed at the sheet of paper. Yuuki raised a brow. He'd been encouraged not to speak much due to his struggle with controlling his power. Miss Anderson smiled at the boy before explaining.

"Maths is a magical thing," She grinned, twitching her fingers for emphasis on the word 'Magical' "Where you use numbers to get an answer." Yuuki glanced at the woman, fully interested as a bemused smile appeared on his lips. Her squeaky voice, her mad gestures and her positive attitude had made Yuuki come up with the nickname, 'Mad Woman' for her. It was actually rather fitting. However, he knew she was a nice woman at heart. Just a bit... easily excited.

However, because of her slight craziness, Yuuki found her a rather amusing tutor.

Grabbing a pen and pencil out of a nearby pencil case, she handed the pencil to Yuuki before beginning to write what looked like little scribbles on the paper. "However, you are going to have to learn the numbers first," Miss Anderson added. She pointed the tip of her blue pen at the first scribble. To Yuuki, it looked a little like a straight line.

"This is the number one," She said. She pointed to the next scribble. "This is two,"

The next scribble, "Three,"

The next, "Four,"

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten!"

The 'Mad Woman's' voice got squeakier and squeakier as the numbers went on, so, by the time she hit ten, Yuuki was surprised by how high her voice had gotten. He had to also try to suppress his laughter at her gestures through the countdown and her mad bobbing on her knees. You could swear she had just drank the most high power energy drink in the world and was then forced to sit down.

Miss Anderson pointed at number one again and looked at Yuuki. "Now, Yuuki, what number is this?" Yuuki, using the pencil he'd been given, wrote down the word 'won' in his perfect handwriting. Miss Anderson smiled, "That's good, but remember it's spelt..." She wrote down the word 'one'. Yuuki nodded in understanding.

Miss Anderson knew she didn't have to tell Yuuki to remember the spelling. His mind was brilliant. It would remember it anyways. Like how it remembered three different languages.

After explaining the spelling of the other numbers and Yuuki copying what she wrote, she moved onto addition. "Addition is when you combine two numbers to get a new number," She explained. She help up a single finger. "Here I have one finger. One is just up from having nothing." Miss Anderson held up another finger, "Now here is two fingers. Do you know how many fingers I have in total?"

Yuuki stared at the womans fingers in thought for a few moments before speaking up in a very quiet voice. "Do I count the fingers your holding up?" He knew he had to keep his voice quite otherwise there was a greater chance of his sound power going out of control.

Miss Anderson nodded. "Ten?" He said with an unsure voice.

Miss Anderson nodded again, but this time, her smile was huge. "That's correct! Well done, Yuuki!" Yuuki smiled in return. He loved being praised. Shhe continued, "Okay, say, I have one finger." She held up a finger for emphasis, "and I add another finger," she held up the finger besides it. "How many fingers do I have."

Yuuki tapped his chin in thought. "Two?" Suddenly, his sound burst out of him and created a large crater in the wall and it also scared the life out of Miss Anderson. She didn't know about power users. However, she knew that Yuuki had a brilliant mind. So, to see him emit a sound wave scared her.

With wide eyes, she backed away from him before getting up from the floor. She was visibly shaking. "Monster!" She screamed before sprinting out of the room and out of Eden. Yuuki never saw her again.

This was also the first time he was ever called a monster.


	3. Genetic

**Thank you SOO much for all the reviews/follows/favs. Means a lot that you like this story.**

Yuuki stared at the researcher who was putting odd looking plugs on his skin which connected him to a strange metal box. Her face looked stern. It was like she was telling him not to mess around without even saying anything. Though, she had actually said it verbally many times before beginning.

Despite this, Yuuki couldn't keep still. He felt bored and didn't really want to sit down. In reality, it had only been two and a half minutes. However, to his youthful yet brilliant mind, it felt like days. "Would you keep still?" The woman asked him with an exasperated voice. Yuuki scowled.

"Why do I have to sit here for? Why can't I go outside with the other kids?" Yuuki pouted, sticking out his lower lip and crossing his arms in a typical childish manner. He may have a mind far more intelligent, brilliant and advanced than any other child or even power user his age, but he was just as immature as a normal, one and a half year old child. He even sometimes put a pacifier in his mouth just to show how young his mind was. He was academically brilliant, but was average when it came to everyday life.

The woman gave him another stern look. "Just keep still! The quicker you sit still the quicker you get to leave."

"Then I can go outside, right?" Yuuki looked at her pleadingly. The woman didn't reply. Something that Yuuki was to naïve to understand was that he wasn't allowed to go outside due to his continuing problems with controlling his power. Since the incident with Miss Anderson a half year ago, the problems he'd been having with his powers had improved, yet, he was still unable to totally control his power. For this reason, Yuuki was not allowed to interact with the other bar code children due to him being of danger to them.

His power was actually the reason the researcher was now putting wires into his skin. Eden wanted to see if they could find the cause to why he was having so much trouble.

It was normal for children to have a little difficulty controlling their powers at first, however, Yuuki being now one and a half years old and still unable to control it concerned Eden. They felt worried that it could be genetic as that had happened a few times with other births. The main problem was, if it was genetic that he'd be unable to ever control his power, he'd be marked with a big 'X' and thrown away. It was a harsh punishment. However, he'd be useless to Eden without his special ability.

Once the researched had finished, she stepped away from the boy and walked over to a computer screen in the corner of the room. "Okay, Yuuki. I want you to release your power over there," she pointed to a distant wall. Yuuki gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"So I can monitor your power. I want to see if you to have problems with your power is genetic." She replied, tapping furiously on the computer keys. Her face focussed on the screen in front of her.

"Is that the reason I have trouble controlling it?" Yuuki asked, leaning backwards slightly so the wires attached to him tightened. Yuuki didn't lose control of his power _every time_ he spoke these days, however, it wasn't uncommon for a sound wave to burst out of him at random when he spoke. That just made his power more unpredictable than it was before.

The woman didn't reply again. "Okay," She continued after she stopped typing, but she still didn't remove her eyes from the computer screen. "I want you to release a sound wave towards me." Yuuki looked horrified.

"But I don't want to hurt you!" He exclaimed. The woman gave him a somewhat unamused expression.

"Just do it!" She told him.

Glancing downwards, Yuuki took a deep inhale through his mouth and could feel the sound power within him building up before screaming at the top of his lungs. The sound wave pelted towards the woman before stopping once it hit the computer. Odd. Nothing had ever been able to absorb his power before.

"Thanks, Yuuki," The researcher thanked him as she started typing on the computer again. Her face filled with interest. Raising a brow, Yuuki leaned forward and stared at the computer, trying to see why it could take in his ability. "Here we go," The woman mumbled to herself before pressing a button and her eyes went wide as the white computer screen light reflected on her face.

Yuuki felt a little worried about her expression. What if him having problems controlling his power was genetic? What would happen to him then? At the age he was, he didn't know about becoming an X mark or that his whole purpose for living was his special power. He wouldn't understand it anyways. When he became two he would learn of that. "What does it say?" Yuuki called to the woman in a small voice.

The woman looked over to him, her face as unreadable as ever. "Well, the good news is that you to have little control over your power isn't genetic." Yuuki felt like a huge weight had gotten lifted off his shoulders as he cheered in celebration. However, it was as he cheered he lost control of his power and a huge sound wave sent him flying off the metal lab table, causing the wires that were attached to him to snap and the metal box he'd been attached to, to toppled over.

The researcher shook her head disapprovingly. However, she had seen what the computer had told her. It didn't just read whether the power was controllable or not, it looked at the power as a whole and according to the computer, Yuuki was the most powerful bar code child that had ever been created.


	4. School

"No thanks," Yuuki said as he scratched behind his head, a smile on his face. "I don't want to."

The male researcher gave him an annoyed look. "I'm afraid you don't get a choice in it, Yuuki-kun. You, despite being brilliant, are behind in education than everyone else because you are unable to be near other bar codes. This will solve that problem."

"But I will look like an idiot walking around with that _thing _on."

The researcher sighed, "Please, Yuuki-kun. Don't you want to finally be allowed to hang around with the other children?"

"Not with _that_ on! How am I supposed to talk?"

"That's the point, Yuuki-kun. You don't talk but your ability can't cause trouble either." Yuuki stuck out his lip and pouted at the situation. One thing two-year-old Yuuki never expected was to be woken up at five in the morning by a researcher from Eden. Another thing he didn't expect was for the same researcher to tell him that he was going to have to attend school for the first time that day.

Most bar code children started to attend their specially designated school by the age of one unlike the rest of the world who started at around the age of four. However, Yuuki had major issues with controlling his ability and he had scared off his other tutor. Hoping that it would get better, Eden decided that they should give him a year to see if his ability would improve. It didn't. If anything it became worse. So, Eden had no choice but to send Yuuki to school without him having any control of his power. However, they couldn't endanger the other bar code children so they had come up with the idea to gag him.

"I can hardly make friends if I can't speak," Yuuki muttered as he rested his back against the door frame. Yuuki didn't have any friends and lived completely alone. How he hated it. Even his room was the final one in the hall, cut off from the others . The red-head craved company and friendship desperately, but he was not even allowed to approach another bar code child. He hadn't ever spoken to a person his age; only boring researchers.

The researcher placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Yuuki-kun, but please could you just wear the gag. You can wear a shirt with a high collar if you want to hide it." The man took a step back before he placed a red piece of cloth in the sound user's hand before vanishing down the hall.

X-X-X

Yuuki stood in front of the classroom, near trembling, with a collar so high it reached up to his nose. He was nervous. He had never seen a classroom or even another child before so this was all new to him. The class stared at Yuuki with blank expressions like he was a simple pigeon floating across a cloudy sky. They didn't show no signs of dislike or like.

The teacher, a tall woman with square glasses and her hair tied back into a bun, didn't seem to like him much though. She gestured him to a seat near the window which was two desks back from her desk and immediately started to pick on him. "So, Yuuki-kun, why are you starting school so late?" She asked sourly as he took his seat.

The red-head gulped. His mouth was still gagged so he couldn't answer her but if Yuuki revealed he was gagged, he would look like a freak. Not knowing what to do, Yuuki glanced down at his desk and acted as if he hadn't heard her. That attracted some weird looks. "Didn't you hear me, Yuuki-kun? Why are you starting school so late?" The teacher demanded again.

Yuuki still kept his mouth shut.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" The teacher stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar. Yuuki yelped in surprise and panic and felt a sound wave escape his body. Thanks to the gag, nothing was harmed but the teacher felt the vibration leave the young boy. "What are you hiding?" She questioned, pulling down his collar a little. Yuuki tried to escape but the teacher kept him still; he knew nothing on how to fight so he was pretty helpless. "Why are you gagged?"

The students started to laugh on the background but Yuuki was too frightened to notice.

The teacher was an X mark, not that Yuuki knew that, who held a serious grudge against the elite barcodes as she blamed them for her gaining that damned mark. The woman was brought back to Eden to teach barcode children as she was highly intelligent but her grudge still remained. She had heard Yuuki was the most elite barcode out of the elite barcodes so she was clearly going to give him Hell more than anyone else.

"Take that stupid gag off!" Yuuki shook his head quickly. His eyes widened with terror as the teacher grabbed the gag and ripped it off his face and Yuuki immediately belted out a cry of terror. This simple sound quickly turned into a sound wave and the teacher was flung across the classroom and slammed into the wall. Alarmed, the students gasped as they left their seats and rushed to the teacher's side.

"She is unconscious!" One of the students, a white-haired boy with a barcode across his eyebrow, assessed as he examined his teacher.

"Is she dead, Shigure?" A girl with blonde hair tied into pig tails squeaked. Shigure shook his head.

Another girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail twisted around to face Yuuki with a sour expression which matched that of her teacher before she was attacked. "Can't you control your power!? You shouldn't be here!"

Yuuki looked down sadly. "I'm sorry," He apologised.

The girl scowled. "Monster!" She cried. That action resulted in a wave of insults from the other students, very few said nothing. Only a blonde boy and Shigure remained silent. Yuuki just looked down and took in the insults.

_Freak!... Idiot!... __Monster! _

And those insults kept ringing in the air even after the teacher was taken to hospital.

_Moron!... Weirdo!... Monster!_

**Ta Da! A bit overdue I know but I am planning to update this more regularly. I am also planning to bring in Makoto and Shigure very soon so are you excited to see them again? **

**Please review guys**


End file.
